


Take it like a man, Kaidan!

by masserect



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: masseffectkink, F/M, Het, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan finds himself somewhat intimidated at the sight of Shepard's strap-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it like a man, Kaidan!

"There's no way I can get you to change your mind on this, is there, Commander?"

It was a futile hope. She was _grinning_. 

"You aren't thinking about going back on your promise, are you?" 

It wasn't fair to answer a question with a question, either. "No," he said, and squirmed a bit when his reply made her grin wider and wiggle her hips, sending the strap-on wobbling in uneven circles. 

"It was a deal. An eye for an eye, an ass for..." She leaned closer, reached behind him and dug her nails in.

"Yeah." And it had felt great, too. Commander Shepard had the shapeliest behind in the galaxy, and all those long elevator rides he'd spent staring at it had left him desperately wanting to do more than just look. He had worked up the courage to ask one night while she was still dazed and panting, lying on her back, and his chin was still dripping with her slick. She had laughed, and given him an ultimatum.

It had been worth it. Must have been worth it. _Most likely_ had been worth it. Seeing that rubber... thing... strapped to the Commander, he no longer felt entirely certain of that.

She leaned back and wrapped a hand around the base of the dildo, stroked it lazily. "I think," she said, "I _think_ you should get this nice and wet for me."

"Uh, lube?" he squeaked, suddenly even less convinced. The door was close. He could make a dash for it. Naked. And leave his clothes behind. 

She chuckled. "Maybe. If you make sure you deserve it."

He glanced to the side. The door was looking very inviting right now.

Shepard positioned herself between it and him. His gaze was immediately drawn to the... thing. 

"I _think_ ," she repeated, "you should get on your knees and suck my dick, Kaidan."

He groaned. It wasn't as if he had something against homosexuality, but she made it sound so incredibly _gay_.

Despite... well, everything.

But a promise was a promise. And, if he backed out now, she'd never let him fuck her in the ass again. It was worth it, he told himself as he sank down to his knees.

Probably worth it.

The rubber... _thing_ was dull and lifeless. It wasn't realistic, thankfully; rather it was smooth and tapered, likely designed especially for... what she intended to use it for.

He turned his gaze up, giving her a pleading look. Shepard moved her hips forward, bumping the thing (because not calling it a cock somehow made it a little less intimidating) against his nose.

"Suck me, Kaidan," she murmured huskily, and licked her lips. "I know you have a clever tongue."

"You won't even feel anything," he muttered, crossing his eyes at the... thing.

She laughed. "Oh? We're living in the future, Kaidan. This is a force feedback joystick. See, there's another part of this you don't see, because it goes like _this_..." She gestured quickly, fingers curling in an upward, inward motion. "...and every time you squeeze this..." Her hand was back on the strap-on, stroking it. "...I feel _exactly_ what you're doing. So..."

She suddenly leaned down and continued right next to his ear. "Don't worry. It doesn't come with any other special features." A brief chuckle. "If you'll excuse the pun." 

Well, at least it was a relief to know that he didn't have to worry about a synthetic semen facial. 'course, it was a pretty fucked up day in a guy's life when he even _thought_ about synthetic semen facials. At least if he thought about them happening to _him_ , not some model in a cheesy extranet porno.

Bloody hell, his head was a mess.

Shepard straightened up and gave him another, rather knowing, grin.

"But I've let you put this off long enough. You better be good, now. You should have learned a lot of useful techniques if you were paying attention."

"You are an evil woman, Commander," he said, and she laughed louder.

He raised a hand to grip the rubber co- the _strap-on_. It was lukewarm, room temperature, and... rubbery. There was no other way he could describe it. Nothing like a real dick. Nothing at all.

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. 

Before he had a chance to close it again, Shepard made a short and precise thrust, and the tip of the thing slid neatly between his lips.

It tasted like rubber - not much, just a vague hint - and a little like soap. Not exactly pleasant, but it could have been worse.

"Don't forget your tongue," Shepard said, and began to move slowly back and forth. "It takes effort, you know."

He knew that well enough. It always seemed to _complicated_ when she was doing it. Hands, lips, tongue, and all the ways they would move. Eating her out was a lot simpler.

He began to suck experimentally on the dildo. Shepard cooed appreciatively.

Fuck it. If he was going to do this, he might as well do it well. It wasn't all that different than sucking on her fingers. He did that often enough. It was just bigger, and blacker, and more rubbery. And not very much like her fingers at all.

He closed his eyes and tried to block it out. Fingers. Nice, strong fingers, the hands of an N7 operative. A bit rough in places, soft in others. She liked when he sucked them like _this_...

Somewhere above him, Shepard purred deep in her throat. He felt her hands land on top of his head, and then her hips began to move, slowly thrusting into his mouth.

It wasn't too hard to imagine her fingers doing the same thing, even with all ten of them tangled in his hair. Imagine her playing with his tongue. Still, that thing was a lot longer than her fingers, and he raised his hands and took hold of her hips, ready to push her away if she got greedy.

Shepard just continued that steady rhythm, as if she hadn't even noticed. In and out. In, and out.

He found himself going a little faster, a little deeper. He was past the tapering part, his lips sealed around the thickest part of the thing. It wasn't as easy as she made it look. He kept scraping it with his teeth, though thankfully, the sensors didn't appear to transmit anything the Commander didn't approve of. 

Quite the opposite, it seemed, because she was picking up the pace again. His fingers tightened around her hips, thumbs seeking those familiar little dips between hipbones and flat, hard abs. It felt as though she'd been made for this, made to be held there by his hands. 

The next time she thrust, he let her push a little further. Just a little, until he reached halfway down the black rubber shaft. He had no idea how she managed this so easily. He was certainly going to appreciate her talents more in the future.

"Just like that," Shepard growled. Her posture had changed, her body curling slightly over him, her hands fisting in his hair. "Just - like - that."

He had little choice but to comply. Already his lips and tongue were feeling strained, his jaw beginning to ache from the unfamiliar position, but he was not going to abandon his duty. Kaidan Alenko was not that kind of soldier.

He sucked harder, swirled his tongue around the dildo, and Shepard grunted, the motion of her hips slowing somewhat. He repeated it, and her next thrust came quick and shallow.

Perhaps he could intensify the sensation.

Next, he brought his teeth into play, quite deliberately this time. 

Shepard gasped and shook, and it was only his grip on her that kept the other half of the dildo out of his mouth.

"Sorry!" she breathed, fingers untangling from his hair. "Don't stop."

He didn't. 

Shepard's hands fisted in his hair again.

Her legs trembled.

Her breath came in short, quick gasps.

Then it stopped entirely. Her body froze.

He could feel her heart beating, her pulse racing. For a few moments, that was all.

Then she let out a short, sharp groan, and her body trembled as she drew a long, unsteady breath. Her hips bucked; her fingers tore at his scalp.

Kaidan kept going, knuckles whitening as he held on to her shaking, shuddering body.

When it was over, she leaned on him for a few moments, panting. Then, she stepped back, straightened up and wiped the sweat from her brow, combing her hair back with her fingers.

"Wow," she mumbled, swaying a little, eyes still lacking focus. "You're sure you've never done that before? Kaidan?"

"Positive." He remained on his knees, watching her. It _was_ fucking worth it, to see her like that. He just wished their next move would be to switch positions. His cock was throbbing angrily, almost painfully hard, and right now he wanted nothing more than to feel her lips wrap around it.

Instead, he felt his gaze drawn to the black rubber extension strapped to her crotch.

It seemed less repulsive now. Chewing on it like that had only made it more obvious that it was a thing, a manufactured substitute, and that made a lot of difference. 

Still, that didn't change what she was about to do with it.

And still, it didn't change the way she grinned at him, once she had recovered a bit.

"Well," she said, finally, and peered down at the dildo, its outer half glistening with saliva. "I think you've made yourself quite deserving of some lube. Let me go get some."

He nodded mutely, and she swaggered over to her desk to retrieve a tiny plastic tube. The strap-on bounced with every step, but so did her breasts, and those held his attention better than a piece of rubber ever could, no matter _where_ it was going later.

Shepard gestured to the bed.

"Up," she commanded. 

She seemed as authoritative as ever, even... out of uniform. His legs obeyed before the rest of him could get a word in edgewise, and she pushed him backwards, until the back of his knees bumped against the cold metal frame. 

"Hands and knees," she whispered, leaning in to speak next to his ear. "Quickly now."

Right. This was it. The real thing.

Shepard prodded him in the chest. The bed _crink_ ed as he fell back on his ass.

"It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

Anyone grinning like _that_ , and wearing one of _those things_ , was not a lady, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that. At least not while she _was_ still wearing it. Instead, he pulled his legs up and shuffled into position. Shepard hummed appreciatively at the sight.

"Nice backside, Lieutenant. Too bad I don't usually get to see much of it."

"It's not your _looking_ that has me nervous, Commander."

She gave his upturned bottom a swat. "Don't be such a baby. Yours is bigger than mine, and I survived." She waved the strap-on at him, rather menacingly. She was right, though. (And good thing, too, because he wasn't entirely sure that he could stand dating a girl who had a bigger dick than he did.) "Don't worry, I'll go easy at first."

That didn't exactly fill him with confidence, either, but this time he held his tongue. Better to get it over with as soon as possible.

Shepard seemed eager to get on with it, too, though perhaps for different reasons. He felt and heard her get into position behind him, pushing his legs apart so she could kneel between them. It made him feel even more exposed. 

Then he felt a soft pressure between his buttocks. Slightly cold, very slippery, just one single finger. Not pushing, circling, spreading the slick over his skin.

"This lube is good stuff," Shepard told him as she continued to massage him, finger moving in tiny circles. As she spoke, he felt more lube dripping on his heated skin. "The shopkeeper said you should be able to take a krogan with this."

Kaidan groaned. The mental image did _not_ help matters. But still, despite that, what she was doing back there... 

It didn't feel all that bad.

Shepard chuckled. Her other hand wrapped around the engorged shaft of is cock.

"This guy doesn't seem to mind."

He groaned again. He couldn't exactly deny it.

"Just relax. I'm going to try putting it in now."

He took a deep breath and grit his teeth. Relax? His entire body felt tense. Shepard took her hands off him and changed her position, and then he felt the narrow tip of the dildo poking against him.

As she pushed, he instinctively clenched down, but it was narrow and slick, and it wasn't long before the tip of it had made it past the protesting ring of muscles. Shepard leaned over him, hands rubbing slow circles on his back.

"Relax," she repeated. "Just relax."

He breathed out slowly. Tried to relax. 

And Shepard pushed again.

Again, he felt the dildo slide deeper inside his body. Again, he felt it spreading him wider. And again, he couldn't help but clamp down, try to prevent it from going further.

Shepard stopped, pulled out just a little bit, and began rubbing his shoulders again. "Almost there," she murmured, hips moving slightly from side to side, as if trying to massage his reluctant insides.

Another grunt, another deep breath. Relax. And Shepard pushed.

"Yes," she hissed between her teeth. "That's it." 

The slid further inside of him. And the girth stopped increasing. Now there was just a smooth cylinder.

He had expected Shepard to keep going, so he was briefly surprised when she stopped instead, long enough to squirt a generous helping of lube ofer the toy and his ass before she continued.

This time, he could do nothing to stop her.

Soon, Shepard's hips were pressing up against his buttocks, forcefully, as if she wanted to reach deeper inside his body.

"Fuck," she breathed, and dug her fingers into his hips. "That looks hot."

He thought back to the other day. He'd said the exact same thing. Just thinking about it was making his cock twitch. Her arched back, her ass pressing against him, the sight and sensation of his cock buried inside of her to the hilt.

He groaned, and she laughed. "So what's it like? Having my cock all the way up your ass?" She withdrew slightly at the last word and thrust back inside, sending a jolt up his body.

"You know how none of the alien races admit to UFOs, Commander?"

"Uh... yes?" 

"I just never expected to get probed by someone from our own side."

That got another chuckle out of her. "Wiseass."

"You like me that way," he retorted dryly, " _and_ my ass."

She gave him another smack. "Oh, I do. And I'm about to show you just how much. Don't bite your tongue, Lieutenant."

He knew better than to argue and shut his mouth. Shepard took hold of her hips, pulled back, and plunged back inside, once more sinking deep, once more grinding her hips against him. The movement made his cock wobble underneath him, still achingly hard. He groaned, half because of the impact, half because of the frustration.

"Not bad," Shepard said, pulling out once more, " _right_?" 

Her next thrust came faster and harder, making an audible smack as skin met skin. Again, he grunted, feeling a peculiar tense sensation beginning to build in his groin. It wasn't pain, and it wasn't pleasure, and there was still that fucking weird feeling that this wasn't how things were supposed to happen, but all the same, he couldn't say it was unpleasant. The dildo wasn't very thick, and the lube was very good; there was almost no resistance at all as it slid in and out of him, just a nearly frictionless glide.

"Don't tell me you're not getting off on this." Suddenly she was leaning down over him, her thrusts coming at an angle, and that sensation building faster. Her breath was hot against his back. "I can _tell_ you're getting off on it." Teeth, then, nipping at his neck. Strong fingers on his shoulders, curling to let her nails dig into his skin. She kept them short, but that never prevented her from leaving welts on his skin. He knew _that_ well enough.

"Tell me, Kaidan. Tell me you're enjoying my cock." She moved down to his shoulder, biting harder; hands tightening their grip. Her thrusts were faster now, short and forceful, each impact shaking his body, each impact making his cock swing between his legs, sometimes smacking against his stomach; each impact making that weird tension just a little stronger. 

"Not - not bad," he managed, even those short words difficult to get out. She was knocking the breath out of him, not just because she was fucking him fast and hard, not just because she was biting and clawing at him, but partly because that sensation was beginning to spread, slowly curling up his spine and around the root of his cock, out into his balls.

Shepard growled, slammed her hips against him harder and fisted a hand in his hair, pulling his head back. "Those words, Lieutenant. I want to hear those exact words." Her voice was hoarse and breathless, her breath quick and hot against his ear. "Tell me you enjoy taking my fucking cock."

He winced as she pulled harder, his back arching up. "Ah - fine! I - enjoy - your cock - Commander!" And collapsed as she let him go, landing on knees and elbows, head down against the pillow.

Shepard's nails raked cruelly down his back, and he heard her laugh. "Good boy." She slowed down a little, thrusts lengthening.

He groaned into the pillow. The tension building inside had made it up into his head, and was filling it with hot, glowing fuzz. 

He was actually disappointed when Shepard finally stopped, panting, leaning against him.

"Turn over," she said. 

He made an effort. His legs resisted. Eventually, Shepard pulled herself off him, pulled out, leaving him feeling unsated and empty. She pushed him over on his side, then rolled him onto his back, and grinned down at him, not quite as evilly as before, before pulling his legs up, propping them up against her shoulders, and positioned the dildo again.

This time, it went in smoothly, and he groaned at the sensation of being filled again, of having that _pressure_ inside of him again.

Shepard laughed, tossing her hair back, and leaned in over him, arms wrapped around his legs, keeping him in position. One hand reached for his cock, slowly wrapping around him, and he heard a startled half-growl, half-moan and realized that he was the one making the sound.

"Getting used to this, are we?" Shepard moved slowly, rolling her hips, fingers rubbing up and down his shaft. She still had lube on her hand, and the friction was all but impossible to sense. All he could feel was the vaguest, lightest pressure where she was touching him.

His cock ached and throbbed. This was too much. Without thinking, he reached down to wrap his hand over hers, to make her _touch_ him and give him the release he needed.

Without batting an eye, she caught his wrist and pinned his arm at his side.

"No touching. Not until you're ready."

"I'm _ready_ ," he insisted, his other hand twitching. This was torture. He never put her through this! 

But there was no reasoning with her when she was in this mood. He'd just have to endure. No matter how difficult it may be.

And it _was_ difficult. It wasn't just her hand that moved slowly, but the motion of her hips had slowed as well. It left him wanting more, wanting it hard and rough like before, but it didn't matter how much he moaned and whimpered. Her pace remained unchanged, her smile likewise.

"This is for keeping _me_ waiting," she said. Her eyes narrowed, and he could tell by the tension in her voice, the set of her jaw, that he wasn't the only one approaching the finish line. Except that in this case, he was being pushed towards it, and she was taking carefully measured steps. He winced, rocked back against her as well as he could manage from his position, hands clawing for purchase among the sheets. He found the edge of the bed and latched on, using the leverage to roughly pull himself down, to meet her thrusts. His skin felt hot, burning; Shepard's touch against him almost cool. The hot, fuzzy, glowing sensation in his head began to overwhelm his senses, until his vision blurred and the only thing he could hear was the rapid beating of his own heart, the blood pumping through his veins.

In the end, the balance tipped gently, so gently that he barely had time to notice before the current swept him away. The glow became a blinding white light, and he vaguely heard himself crying out, felt his arms and legs spasm, his hips buck and his back arch, but he was far beyond caring.

It was nothing like he expected, a build-up and a release, as if all the energy in his body streamed down towards his cock and shot out like a big cartoon laser cannon, brief but awesome. This was something slower, like magma boiling under the surface until nothing could keep it contained. The eruption shook his entire body, and it went on, and _on_.

Leaving him helpless to be carried along.

It took a long time before he came back to his senses. Before he realized that Shepard had stopped moving and was just leaning against him now, panting and wide-eyed.

"Whoa," she mumbled.

He couldn't do anything but stare up at the ceiling as it slowly swam back into focus.

Some time later, he lay on his stomach with Shepard on top of him, her arms folded on his upper back, her chin resting on top of them. She had disposed of the dildo and put a hot towel over his ass, which wasn't strictly necessary but felt pretty nice regardless.

"That was hot," she remarked, and blew warm air across the back of his neck. "I think I'm going to have to do it again some time."

Kaidan turned his head slowly and gave her a look over his shoulder. "I could do that," he said. "But on one condition, Commander."

Judging by the way she smiled, she knew exactly what he was getting at.


End file.
